Beneath the Spring Wind
by Azura Saho
Summary: [Season Compilation of KibaTen #1] Another story of KibaTen. Will their destiny comes by the Spring?


**Beneath the Spring Wind**

 **by Ai's Story**

 **Characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Header:**

 **Alay bertubi-tubi | Bahasa kacau | Typo(s) | Don't like? Just search another story.**

 **Douzo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan di bawah hembusan angin musim semi, ku nanti akan hadirmu...

.

.

.

"Aku berangkat!"

BLAM!

 **Tenten's POV**

Aku Tenten. Seorang gadis SMA biasa. Nilaiku tidak buruk, tapi setidaknya sudah melampaui rata-rata. Aku tidak suka membuat onar. Tidak suka bertingkah aneh. Tidak pernah terlambat—aku selalu berangkat satu jam sebelum sekolah dimulai. Makan siang pun hanya ditemani angin atap sekolah yang panas.

Aku berangkat sekolah menggunakan sepeda pink kesayanganku. Hari pertama setelah liburan yang cukup panjang—dan membosankan. Semester pertama akan dimulai, dan tanpa kusadari aku telah menginjak kelas dua sekolah menengah atas. Kumulai langkah-langkah(sepeda)ku di bawah jejeran pohon sakura yang akan mengantarkanku kepada sekolahku, Konoha High Academy.

Hari-hari yang kulalui di sekolah berjalan biasa saja. Tidak ada pernyataan cinta. Tidak ada penindasan para senior. Datang, belajar, makan siang, belajar lagi, pulang. Begitu saja. Paling-paling diselingi ekskul atau tugas kelompok. Sesederhana itukah kehidupan SMA-ku?

Ya jawabannya kalau saja ban sepedaku berjalan mulus menuju sekolah.

Tidak jawabannya kalau saja ban sepedaku tidak berjalan mulus menuju sekolah.

Kau tahu jawabannya? Ya, kau benar. Karena ban sepedaku tidak berjalan mulus menuju sekolah, jawaban pertanyaan tadi adalah: tidak. Mungkin takdir telah menakdirkanku agar tidak hidup biasa-biasa saja saat tahun kedua masa SMA-ku. "Sudah cukup warna putihnya, sekarang saatnya warna-warni mewarnai kehidupanmu.". Begitulah takdir berkata. Yaaah, semoga saja 'warna-warni' yang dimaksud bukan warna _hitam_.

07.10 a.m.

BRAAKK!

"Aduh!"

"Eh. Maaf! Aku sedang terburu-buru."

Pada jam 7 pagi, aku yang tengah bersepeda dengan santai sesantai santainya, ditabrak oleh seseorang yang bersepeda dengan rusuh serusuh rusuhnya orang rusuh.

"H-hei!"

"Maaf!" teriaknya dari kejauhan (ia sudah menaiki sepedanya dalam waktu lima detik lalu melaju kembali dengan kecepatan diatas normal).

Aku yang sedari tadi melongo (karena _shock_ ) pun segera berdiri dan mengambil tasku yang ikut terlempar akibat 'kecelakaan' tersebut. Segera saja kunaiki sepedaku—yang malang—lalu melanjutkan perjalanan santaiku diiringi gerutuan pelan yang keluar dari mulutku.

Tato taring merah di pipi. Itulah yang kuingat dari orang rusuh tadi. Hei! Kau akan selalu kuingaaat! Awas saja!

Tanpa kusadar, 'kecelakaan' tadi adalah awal dari percikan yang akan 'mewarnai' kehidupan SMA-ku.

.

.

.

"Itadakimasu!"

Di atap yang dipenuhi udara panas musim semi, aku hanya sendiri. Sahabatku Ino, tengah dihukum oleh Anko-sensei karena lupa mengerjakan PR. Biasanya, ia juga ikut menemaniku makan siang di atap. Siswa lain lebih senang makan siang di kantin bersama teman se-gengnya ataupun kekasih mereka. Yaaah sepi memang, tapi tak apa. Meskipun sendiri, tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku makan bekal kesukaanku! Onigiri, tempura, telur dadar, tomat, dan susu stroberi. Yumm! Mama memang paling tahu seleraku! Kuharap makan siang ini bisa menjadi mood-booster bagiku—atau tidak.

BLUGH!

"Oh tidaaak! Makanankuu!"

"Ups! Sori!"

Tidaaaak! Makanan favoritkuuu—tumpah semuaaa~ Gara-gara... cowok?! Kenapa ada orang di sini? Dasar penggangguu! Hei tunggu, di-dia-punya tato taring merah di pipi?! Jangan-jangan...

 **Normal POV**

"Hei! Kamu yang waktu pagi menabrakku ya?!"

"Hn? Apa? Jangan ganggu aku dulu, aku sedang latihan dribbling nih!"

"Heiii!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Tenten segera menarik kerah baju cowok tersebut—namanya Kiba, ada di _nametag_ -nya—dan menatapnya penuh kebencian.

"Kau menabrakku pada pagi hari, lalu kau menumpahkan bekalku pada siang hari! Apa maumu, hah?!"

Bukannya melawan, Kiba malah menatap balik dengan tatapan menggoda!

"Hei manis. Kalau kau pasang wajah itu, kau terlihat cantik."

BLUSH!

Wajah Tenten memeraah!

"Ap-apa kau bilang?! Jangan merayuku! Aku bisa... um-melemparmu tahu!"

"Waah benarkah? Mungkin aku yang akan melemparmu. Atau kau ingin kugendong?"

"Hah?"

Tiba-tiba Kiba melepas cengkeraman Tenten, memegang pergelangannya, lalu mendorong Tenten ke jaring-jaring pembatas atap. Kiba semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke Tenten. Sekarang wajah di antara keduanya hanya berjarak lima senti! Tenten tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain membuat wajahnya semakin merah! Lalu, Kiba membisikkan kata-kata yang ingin membuat Tenten terjun dari atap sekarang juga.

"Salam kenal. Aku murid baru, dan mohon bimbingannya di sekolah ini."

Kiba menarik kepalanya, lalu tersenyum sambil menampakkan taring giginya.

Tenten hanya bisa melongo, dan tanpa ia sadari warna pink tengah merasuk ke dalam hidupnya.

BRAK!

"Tenteeenn!"

Mendengar suara tersebut, Tenten dan Kiba segera menengok ke sumber suara yaitu pintu akses ke atap, dan melihat Ino membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Maaf mengganggu!"

BLAM!

"H-hei! Ino tunggu! Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

Tenten segera mendorong Kiba, tapi Kiba menarik lengannya.

"Apa lagi?!" kata Tenten kesal.

"Aku cuma mau bilang. Kau manis sekali kalau sedang marah."

"Oh. Kalau begitu aku juga mau bilang sesuatu—"

"—kau menyebalkan sekali kalau sedang apa pun."

Tenten pun menarik tangannya dan mengambil kotak bekalnya, lalu segera menghilang ke pintu akses atap.

"Ckckck. Aku sungguh-sungguh lho..." kata Kiba sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada jaring-jaring atap tanpa melepas pandangannya dari pintu akses atap. Ia pun terkekeh pelan, mengambil bola basketnya, lalu berjalan masuk ke gedung.

.

.

.

"Ne, Tenten. Kau ini cepat juga, ya? Hihihi." Kata Ino dengan nada menggoda.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?"

"Aaa~ Yang tadi, yang tadi."

"Y-yang tadi apa?"

"Hee, di atap itu lhoo..."

BLUSH!

"Su-sudahlah! Itu hanya kecelakaan. Aku saja tidak mengenalnya."

"Ah iya, aku juga tidak mengenal wajahnya. Kenapa dia ada di atap ya? Apa mungkin dia jodohmu?" kata Ino sambil tertawa.

"Jangan bahas itu lagiii~!" kata Tenten sambil menutup telinganya, tapi wajahnya masih saja merah.

Tiba-tiba Anko-sensei masuk ke kelas, tapi ia tidak sendiri. Di belakangnya ada seseorang yang mengikutinya.

"Hm! Perhatian semuanya! Kali ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Dia baru datang siang ini karena ada beberapa hal yang harus diurus. Nah, ayo perkenalkan dirimu."

Tenten menatap tidak percaya sampai-sampai tidak merasakan bahwa lengannya sedang disenggol-senggol pelan diselingi oleh senyum nakal Ino.

"Salam kenal semuanya. Aku Kiba Inuzuka. Sekolahku sebelumnya berada di New York. Aku sering pindah-pindah sekolah karena pekerjaan ayahku. Jadi, kemungkinan aku tidak akan menghabiskan masa SMA-ku di sini. _Yoroshiku onegaisimasu_!"

"Waaaaahh~! 3"

Semua gadis di kelas tersebut kini telah terpesona oleh Kiba. Yaah kecuali satu, Tenten yang sekarang sedang bertopang dagu dengan tatapan kesal ke arah jendela sambil mendengus pelan.

.

.

.

 _TENG TENG TENG!_

"Baiklah! Hari ini cukup sampai disini. Jangan lupa mengerjakan tugas kalian!"

Anko-sensei pun keluar dari kelas. Langsung saja, para gadis segera mendekati Kiba dan kelas menjadi ribut oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan penasaran.

"Kau berapa lama tinggal di NY?"

"Bagaimana kehidupan di sana?"

"Sudah punya pacar?"

"Apa tipe perempuan kesukaanmu?"

"Pulang bareng yuk!"

Kiba agak tersentak karena kepopulerannya yang tiba-tiba. Tapi pandangannya tetap tertuju pada Tenten yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Saat Tenten hendak pergi dan melewati gerombolan cewek yang mengerubuti Kiba, tak tanggung-tanggung Kiba menarik lengan Tenten dan segera keluar dari gerombolan tersebut.

"Eh-eeeehhh?!" Tenten sedikit kaget karena tangannya ditarik. Tiba-tiba Kiba sudah berada di sebelahnya dan sedang merangkulnya.

"Maaf nona-nona, hari ini aku akan pulang bersama gadis manis ini. Oya, dan soal tipe perempuan kesukaanku? Hm... yah seperti dia ini," kata Kiba sambil tersenyum dan menampakkan taringnya.

"Eeehh?! Ap-waaaa!"

Kiba menyeret Tenten lari keluar kelas. Di sepanjang koridor, Tenten hanya dapat menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan—karena malu.

.

.

.

 **Tenten's POV**

"Hosh-hosh-Sebenarnya-hosh-apa yang sedang kau lakukaaann?!"

Sekarang—entah bagaimana caranya—aku sudah berada di taman kota dekat sekolah. Napasku hampir habis, tapi dia—Kiba—masih saja bisa tertawa. Sial!

"Yahoo~! Tadi benar-benar menyenangkan!"

"Hei! Jawab pertanyaankuu!"

"Ah? Ahahaha... Kenapa sih? Kau sepertinya membenciku, ya?"

"MEMAANGG! AKU-SANGAT-MEMBENCIMUUU! Huh!"

"Ahahaahahaahaha... Hahaha!"

"Ke-kenapa kau tertawa?! Aku serius!"

"Hahaha... Jangan salahkan aku jika kau mulai jatuh cinta padaku, ya! Tidak ada gadis yang bisa menolak pesonaku!"

"Jangan harap! Sudahlah, aku mau pulang!"

"Tunggu! Biar aku antar," kata Kiba sambil memegang tanganku.

"Tak sudi!"

Aku pun melepas pegangannya dan segera kembali ke sekolah. Kenapa? Kalian lupa sepedaku?

.

.

.

"AAAARRGHHH!"

Kenyamanan kasurku tak dapat meredakan emosiku yang tak keruan. Tidak biasanya aku begini. Siang hari terasa panjang, malam hari terasa melelahkan. Sekarang, yang ada di pikiranku adalah bagaimana hari esokku berjalan. Taring merah itu pun tak mau keluar dari otakku. Terus berputar-putar sambil mengejekku. Menyebalkan! Tanpa sadar, karena terus-menerus memikirkan si tato taring merah, otakku yang lelah sedikit demi sedikit terlelap. Oh semoga saja mimpiku indah!

.

.

.

 _Di padang rumput nan luas, kupejamkan mata menikmati semilir angin musim semi yang kurindukan. Guguran sakura yang berterbangan membelai wajahku. Lembut. Harum. Menenangkan. Saat kubuka mataku, kulihat seseorang._

 _Seorang pemuda._

 _Rambut coklat halusnya yang berantakan..._

 _tertiup sempurna oleh angin tenang musim semi._

 _Tubuhnya yang tegap..._

 _berdiri membelakangiku._

 _Ingin sekali kulihat wajahnya._

 _Saat ku ingin menyentuhnya..._

Ah, atap.

Cuma mimpi?

Dasar bodoh!

.

.

.

"Aku berangkat!"

BLAM!

Kumulai hari ini bersama sepeda pinkku yang kulajukan di bawah jejeran sakura rindang. Mimpiku semalam, masih saja terngiang di kepalaku. Aku masih penasaran siapa orang itu. Mungkinkah...

07.10 a.m.

TRING! TRING!

Mendengar suara lonceng sepeda, aku menengok ke arah sumber suara.

"Huh, dia lagi."

Aku mendengus kesal, melihat seseorang—dengan tato taring—yang sedang mengendarai sepeda, melambaikan tangan ke arahku. Tak kupedulikan, kulajukan sepedaku seakan-akan tak pernah melihatnya.

"Tenten! Kenapa kau tidak menungguku?"

Cepat sekali ia menyamakan laju sepedanya denganku. Oh mungkin ia melajukan sepedanya dengan kecepatan di atas normal, yaah seperti waktu _itu._

"Huuh! Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku sih? Lagipula, pagi-pagi sekali kau berangkat."

"Karena kemarin aku melihat seorang gadis manis berangkat sepagi ini, aku jadi bersemangat untuk berangkat pagi juga!"

"Lebih baik kata 'manis' tadi diganti 'yang kutabrak'. Lebih mendekati fakta, kan?"

"Hehehe, iya iya. Maaf ya kemarin aku menabrakmu."

"Oh, hanya itu? Bagaimana dengan bekalku yang malang? Kau lupa?"

"Kau ini Iya iya, maafkan aku juga ya soal Kau manis sekali saat sedang marah."

"Tak mempan."

Aku terus saja memalingkan wajahku, yang sebenarnya telah bersemu pink—se-pink sepedaku! Apa ia tak habis akal? Selalu saja mengganggu!

"Hahahaha..."

Sisa perjalanan menuju sekolah yang menyebalkan—biasanya sangat menyenangkan—hanya bisa kupasrahkan sambil mendengar ocehan Kiba yang tidak penting. Saking kesalnya, aku tak menyadari tawa bahagia bunga sakura yang telah menginjak masa 'pink'-nya...

.

.

.

KRIEEETT!

Kubuka pintu akses atap pelan-pelan, memastikan tidak ada orang lain selain aku. Ino? Ino harus memenuhi panggilan Anko-sensei lagi karena lupa akan PR-nya. Semoga makan siang kali ini tidak seperti hari _itu_. Jadi, harus kupastikan bahwa aku benar-benar sendirian.

Saat aku yakin bahwa tidak ada orang lagi, aku masuk dan kututup kembali pintunya. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang, membuatku menyipitkan mataku—ditambah silaunya sinar mentari. O-ow, ternyata aku kurang teliti. Ada seorang lagi siswa—siswa laki-laki—sedang berdiri membelakangiku di sisi yang lumayan jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

Rambut cokelatnya yang berantakan...

Tubuh tegapnya yang dihempas angin musim semi...

DEG!

 _De javu._

Selangkah demi selangkah ku dekati. Hendak melihat siapakah sosok itu. Saat hendak ku sentuh pundaknya—

"Tenten!"

—tato taring merah itu membuyarkan harapanku.

 **Normal POV**

"Ki-Kiba?! Ke-kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Hah? Memangnya tidak boleh ya? Aku senang saat angin menerpa tubuhku, terasa tentram. Jangan-jangan kau mengikutiku ya? Ingin berduaan denganku?"

"Ja-jangan asal bicara! A-aku hanya mencari tempat yang cocok untuk makan siang. Tapi, karena di sini sudah ada penghuninya, aku akan mencari tempat lain saja!"

Saat Tenten hendak berbalik, Kiba lebih dulu memegang tangannya.

"Di sini saja. Aku tidak keberatan."

Awalnya Tenten ragu, tetapi akhirnya ia menyerah dan duduk bersandar di pagar pembatas atap.

"I-itadakimasu!"

Saat Tenten hendak memasukkan suapan pertamanya...

KRUYUUKK~

"Gheh?!"

"Hehehe maaf ya, tadi pagi aku tidak sempat sarapan."

"K-kau ini! Menurunkan selera makanku tahu!"

Tiba-tiba Tenten berdiri dan menyodorkan sumpitnya ke mulut Kiba.

"Makan ini! Gara-gara kau, aku jadi tak yakin dapat menghabiskannya."

"E-eh i-iya..."

"Lagi! Ayo cepetan!"

Saat Kiba dan Tenten sedang 'berbagi' bekal makan siang, dari kejauhan Ino memerhatikan mereka sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Tenten... Tenten..."

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu. Musim semi akan segera berakhir dan hubungan antara Tenten dan Kiba semakin dekat. Tenten tentu tidak menyadarinya karena saat bersama Kiba, Tenten selalu mengomel. Kiba tahu, Tenten mengomel menandakan bahwa ia peduli padanya. Jadi, saat Tenten mengomel, Kiba hanya senyum-senyum saja—yang membuat Tenten makin kesal. Sampai pada suatu hari...

07.10 a.m.

"Nee Tenten, kenapa kau mendorong sepedamu? Apa bannya bocor?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Aku hanya ingin olahraga. Kau juga kenapa mendorong sepedamu?"

"Aku juga hanya ingin olahraga—bersamamu."

Kiba terkekeh dan hanya ditanggapi tatapan sinis Tenten.

"Tenten, kau tahu kan bahwa sebentar lagi musim semi akan berakhir?"

"Hm. Lalu?"

"Pada akhir musim semi ini, aku tidak akan bersekolah di sini lagi. Aku akan pindah ke Osaka."

Tenten tersentak.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya sambil menatap sakura yang telah terjatuh di jalanan.

"Hei, kenapa kau berhenti?"

"Ah. Oh tidak apa-apa. Ayo jalan!"

Tenten pun melanjutkan langkahnya, dan merasa ada sesuatu yang terambil dari hatinya...

.

.

.

 _Di padang rumput nan luas, kupejamkan mata menikmati semilir angin musim semi yang kurindukan. Guguran sakura yang berterbangan membelai wajahku. Lembut. Harum. Menenangkan. Saat kubuka mataku, kulihat seseorang._

 _Seorang pemuda._

 _Rambut coklat halusnya yang berantakan..._

 _tertiup sempurna oleh angin tenang musim semi._

 _Tubuhnya yang tegap..._

 _berdiri membelakangiku._

 _Ingin sekali kulihat wajahnya._

 _Saat ku ingin menyentuhnya..._

 _SPLASH!_

 _Tiba-tiba, seberkas cahaya menyilaukan membutakan pandanganku._

 _Dan ia..._

 _menghilang..._

"Tunggu!"

Tanpa Tenten sadari, air mata keluar dari matanya.

"Heh? Apa aku menangis?"

Tenten teringat kembali akan pernyataan Kiba tadi pagi, lalu ia terkekeh pelan sambil mengusap matanya yang basah.

"Dasar bodoh. Buat apa aku menangis karena dia."

.

.

.

 **Tenten's POV**

"Aku berangkat..."

 _BLAM!_

Hari-hari telah berlalu sejak pernyataan Kiba waktu itu. Dan aku pun menyadarinya. Ya. Menyadari bahwa ini adalah hari terakhir ia berada di sini, di Konoha. Aku berangkat dengan mataku yang bengkak. Aku pun bingung kenapa. Saat aku terbangun, aku seperti habis menangis semalaman. Saat orangtuaku bertanya apa yang terjadi padaku, aku hanya menjawab sekedarnya. Memikirkan ia akan pergi saja, sudah membuat hatiku sesak. Apalagi saat tahu bahwa hari ini ia akan pergi. Bayangkan seberapa sesakkah hatiku?

Hari ini aku mendorong sepedaku—lagi. Kali ini bukan karena ingin berolahraga. Aku hanya tidak ingin dadaku sesak lebih cepat, setelah mengetahui bahwa Kiba tidak akan ada lagi di sana. Saat ku lihat pepohonan di atasku, sakura sudah semakin berguguran dan digantikan oleh dedaunan hijau. Aroma angin musim semi semakin memudar digantikan aroma panas.

07.10 a.m.

"Kau sedang berolahraga lagi ya, eh?"

Aku tersentak dan memberhentikan langkahku. Suara itu... Saat kutengok kepalaku ke belakang...

"Kiba? Ke-kenapa kau masih di sini?"

Aku buta.

Ya. Aku buta akan perasaanku.

Kurasa, aroma angin musim semi-lah yang telah membutakanku menyadari bahwa selama ini aku telah menyukai cowok bermarga Inuzuka itu. Cowok yang sekarang—dengan sepedanya yang didorong—tengah memakai t-shirt biru langit yang dilapisi jaket abu-abunya. Ck. Bodoh sekali aku baru menyadari perasaan ini.

"Yaaa kau tahulah... Aku hanya ingin melihat seorang gadis yang selalu terngiang di otakku sebelum aku berangkat." Kata Kiba sambil menampakkan cengiran khasnya.

"Ck. Dasar bodoh."

 _BRAK!_

Tanpa kusadar aku telah menjatuhkan sepedaku, berlari menuju cowok Inuzuka tersebut, dan memeluknya. Aku pun kaget akan tingkahku. Aku tidak dapat mengontrol air mataku. Mereka terus saja keluar seakan tak mau berhenti.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

Aku terus berteriak diselingi isakanku.

"A-ah Tenten, kau kenapa? Harusnya kau senang tidak ada yang—"

"BODOH! Kenapa kau begitu bodoh?! Justru sosokmu lah yang membuatku begini! Ocehanmu, tawamu, guyonan bodohmu!—hiks"

"Eh?"

"Tanpa sempat kusadar sebelumnya... Aku-aku...—"

"—sebenarnya telah menyukaimu. hiks"

Kiba sedikit kaget akan pengakuanku, lalu ia membalas pelukanku.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu terlebih dahulu, Tenten. Hahaha."

.

.

.

Setelah emosiku sedikit reda, aku melepaskan pelukanku dan mencoba menatap wajahnya. Ia tersenyum. Senyum yang mungkin akan kurindukan.

"Hei. Aku bukannya mau mati, tahu. Aku cuma akan pindah sekolah."

"Ya. Dan menyukai gadis lain," jawabku seraya menatap sisi terotoar.

"Hahaha... Jadi, kau cemburu?"

"Bodoh! Aku hanya menghawatirkanmu, tahu!"

"Ah, doakan saja ya agar aku tidak melirik gadis lain. Seperti yang sudah ku bilang sebelumnya, tidak ada gadis yang bisa menolak pesonaku. Kau juga kena, kan?"

"Kau hanya beruntung, Tuan Inuzuka," candaku seraya meninju pelan dada bidang Kiba.

Suasana hening seketika. Lalu, Kiba melihat jam tangannya.

"Nah, sebaiknya kau segera ke sekolah sebelum terlambat."

"Tidak. Kau duluan yang pergi."

"Hah? Aku?"

"Ya. Aku akan melihatmu pergi untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

"Haah~ Nona, aku yakin kita pasti akan bertemu kembali. Aku berjanji bahwa suatu hari di tahun depan atau tahun-tahun selanjutnya, kita akan bertemu lagi di tempat ini."

"Yaah Tuan Inuzuka, semoga kau tepati janjimu."

"Yap! Doakan saja ya! Sampai jumpa musim-semi-entah-kapan!"

"Ya. Berhati-hatilah!"

Lambaian tangannya mengantarkan kepergiannya. Semakin lama, punggungnya raib dari pandanganku. Aku pun melanjutkan perjalananku menuju sekolah—kini dengan menaiki sepeda.

Sejak saat itu, musim semi adalah musim yang paling aku tunggu.

Bukan, bukan karena aroma atau kehangatannya. Bukan juga karena sakura yang tumbuh rindang menyejukkan.

Tapi... kehadirannya lah yang aku tunggu.

Ya.

Janji musim semi-nya...

.

.

.

 **OWARI**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Epilog.**

"Aku berangkat!"

"Kau mau ke mana pagi-pagi begini?"

"Aku cuma mencari angin segar kok, Ma!"

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati ya!"

 _BLAM!_

Hari ini hari terakhir musim semi.

Sudah enam tahun berlalu sejak hari terakhir perpisahanku dengan Kiba.

Aku sedang melajukan sepedaku di bawah jejeran sakura yang tengah berguguran. Tak terasa aku sudah menginjak bangku kuliah. Saat ini, aku mengenakan t-shirt biru langit dan celana jeans overall se-betis. Rambut yang biasanya ku buntal, kini ku ikat _ponytail_ dan ku pasangkan jepit buah _cherry_. Hembusan angin musim semi yang lembut, menerpa wajah dan rambut cokelatku. Terasa menyejukkan, dan sedikit panas.

07.10 a.m.

BRAAKK!

"Aduh!"

"Eh. Maaf! Aku sedang terburu-buru."

Pada jam 7 pagi, aku yang tengah bersepeda dengan santai sesantai santainya, ditabrak oleh seseorang yang bersepeda dengan rusuh serusuh rusuhnya orang rusuh—yang selama enam tahun belakangan ini ku tunggu.

"Terburu-buru untuk apa, Tuan Inuzuka?"

"Eh?"

"Akhirnya kau menepati janjimu..."

Kiba segera bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku. Ia tersenyum. Senyum yang selama ini kurindukan.

"Butuh bantuan, Nona?"

"Tentu."

Aku pun bangkit dan berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

Dengan senyuman lega, aku menyapanya kembali.

"Okaeri..."

Kiba membalas tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya.

"Tadaima..."

.

.

.

 **Footnote:**

 **Wah, fic ini alay banget :')**

 **Maap ya reader, maklumi saya yang masih newbie #huhu**

 **Mohon RnR-nya?**

 **.**

 **with innocent smile,**

 **Ai**


End file.
